Home
Home is your starting point in Moshi Monsters, and the center of all that you do in Moshi Monsters. Your home provides shortcuts to places, information, and stores the things you have earned throughout the game. News Whatever happens at the moment, challenges, events or new missions, you are made aware by a scrollbar popping up on the side of your screen with the latest news. If the news is just added, it usually pops up covering the entire screen, to make sure you are aware. Friends Friends Tree Whenever a player wants to become friends with you, a little note with an exclamation mark pops out of the dirt of your tree. Click on it and choose if you accept the friend request or not. On the pot you can see your friends total. The tree grows as you gain more friends. Pinboard Your friends and you can leave messages on your Pinboard. Whenever a friend does so, a note with an exclamation mark is shown on top of the board. You can choose to remove messages too. The function of leaving messages on your own board is just to leave your thoughts for other users to read. Gift Room These gifts are either Mystery Gifts or Other Gifts. Mystery Gifts Whenever the purple package on your wall is jumbling about and an exclamation mark is shown on top of it, you have received a gift. These gifts can be purple, green or red, depending on its content. *Purple - Rox or XP points *Green - Seeds *Red - Food A spinning reel appears when you open the package and stops at a random prize within the category of the content. This is a way to get specific coloured seeds to make attracting Moshlings easier. Other Gifts Falling from the ceilings right near your Monster's feet, Other Gifts are short notes (that can be blank) with a video attached to it. When you visit the game for the very first time, Roary Scrawl send you a welcome gift: "Here's a little gift for you! When you find a package like this in your room it means a friend has send you a gift. You can even send one back! Happy Monstering!" Later on, you will receive a message from "Super Moshis". It shows a video with Elder Furi, urging you to become a Super Moshi. This video is the only time you will hear Elder Furi speak English throughout the entire game. Your Monster At home, you have interaction with your Monster. You can tickle them by holding the left button on your mouse and the rubbing it on the Monster's belly. This keeps your monster happy. Feeding them also keeps your Monster healthy and happy. Touch them too much and they make it known you are bothering them. Leave the screen on and do something else and they begin to whine for attention. They also tend to just randomly say things like wishing to play or shop or just something odd that is decided by what Monster you have picked. You can neglect your Monster entirely, as they won't die, but they will become severely upset with you. This is both visibly shown in their posture as their speech. Whenever your Monster is about the Level up, you need to get back home to make it happen. After your Monster's victory dance, you receive a Trophy in your inventory, which you can place in your room as decoration. Selling your trophy will only give you 1 Rox, but can still be sold if you really don't want them. Decorating Items are, along Moshlings, the prime earning you can get in the game. The whole reason you would want to level up is to be able to buy a bigger variety of items. Both for your joy or to make your Monster happy, so you can put your loot in your room to show off to your fellow players. To access your items, click the little treasure chest in the bottom right corner, and get started. You can only fill up a limit of 5 rooms, or only one room if you haven't bought any extra room through Membership. They way you decorated your room might get you ratings from players who visited your room. With a high rating, you might become the winner of the room of the week. From time to time, there are challenges being held to decorate your room to a certain theme. The prize is usually Rox and of course a mention over at The Daily Growl. Moshlings Zoo Every Moshling you own is put in to your room with a limit to 6 for members and 2 for non-members, and the rest is put into your Moshling Zoo, which you can only access if you have a Membership. The icon to your zoo has a count of how many different Moshlings you have in total. When there is a note with an exclamation mark, there are Moshlings in your zoo who are up for Moshling Clean-Up, where you clean the dirt off of your Moshling, and after you are done, you will get a small amount of Rox. Garden Your garden, which is located next to your home, is used to attract Moshlings with whatever seeds you have planted. When you have a right combination for a Moshling, they walk up to you when you enter your garden. When you decide to keep the Moshling, they will continue to stroll over to your home. The door to your garden has a timer on it, showing you how long it takes for your plants to have fully grown. If you are in your room when time passes, you can see notes fall of showing a new number, so you do not need to refresh the page. Food Factory Are your Moshlings feeling hungry? Don't worry! Just make them a pizza and put toppings over it! (including Ogre-gines, Mud and Purple Shockalees, etc.) You can also feed them using Cupcakes! Bake them a cake, and chomp right into it! After you've fed them, they'll get super-thirsty! But don't worry! You can give them a glug of some Bongo Colada! If you feed them (or give them a drink) then you will earn certain points that will get you items (such as Rox, and coloured chef hats) and the more points you earn, the bigger and the better the prizes are! Shortcuts You can access the Moshi TV Studios by clicking the tiny TV above your door. The Super Moshi Missions Season 1, 2 and 3 are accessible by clicking the SM button. Note; if you click the first mission of Super Moshi Missions: Season Two, you will skip the interaction with Tamara Tesla. You will have to go to the Observatory and talk with her to trigger seeing the introduction. Outside When leaving through the door, you can view your House, interact with the elements surrounding it, depending on what style you chosen, and access different rooms. From here, you can go to Main Street, Dress-Up, your Garden or just access the Map to travel further. You can customize it with items you purchased in Yukea, Bizarre Bazaar etc. You can also feed and tickle your Monster, and go to the outside to extend your house, only if you're a member. Category:Moshi Monsters Category:Needs Pictures Category:Locations